High school ZxZ
by shams1996
Summary: Lelouch died fulfilling the his plan, the Zero Requiem. What he didn't take into consideration was that there might be some people who actually loved him and didn't want him to die. Regretting his actions, the World Of C proposed a deal. If Lelouch helped the World with no God then he can return to land of the living. now Lelouch found himself the son of a Fallen angel and a human


Disclaimer: I don't own code geass nor High School dxd

* * *

"Yes...I...destroy the world...and create it anew…" Lelouch said drawing his last breath and dying in the embrace of his sister.

Lelouch opened his eyes and looked around himself. He found that he was floating in space with the planet Jupiter in front of him. "So i finally died." Lelouch said to no one.

Yet, he was shocked when someone replied to him. "Not exactly."

Lelouch whipped around to find a woman standing behind him. He almost mistook her for C.C. as they looked like each other and had the same voice but there were differences like hair and eye color as the entity that spoke to him had black hair with pink at the end of her hair and pink eyes as opposed to C.C.'s green hair and yellow eyes.

"Who are you?" Lelouch asked.

"I am the dimension supervisor and I serve the collective unconscious." The girl replied with an emotionless tone.

Lelouch almost shivered when the girl began to talk. He could feel it that unlike C.C. who had emotions but forgot how to express them, the girl in front of his really didn't have emotions.

"So are you the reaper that will take my soul? If so then do it for i am ready for it." Lelouch asked with amusement in his voice.

The girl shook her head and asked, "Are you really?"

"Of course, for i have no regrets." Lelouch replied annoyed at the girl.

"Even if i show you this?" The girl asked.

Suddenly, images began to form… Nunnally weeping her brother that she lost… Kallen crying for the one guy that she fell in love with…. Suzaku with tears in his eyes as he stabbed his best friend and greatest enemy… Jeremiah working in his orange farm mourning his master and liege… C.C. on her knees in a church praying for forgiveness to him…. Rivalz, Milly and Nina sitting in the student council room in silent with one of them sometimes looking at the chair that he used to sit at.

He saw himself getting geass… ordering the death of Clovis's royal guards… the battle of Shinjuku, Saitama and Narita…. He watched as every thing he did, good or bad, continued to flash in front of him.

When the images finished flashing, he found himself on his knees with tears in his eyes. Lelouch wished he could destroy his own spirit. He wished that he could vanish from existence yet he also wanted to undo everything to undo the zero requiem that made the people he love feel the pain and sadness. He never knew that there were so many people that loved him. People that loved a murderer like him.

He was taken out of his self pity by the dimensional supervisor's question, "Do you wish to return?"

Lelouch froze and asked, "What?"

"You can return to your world."

Lelouch opened his mouth and closed it, unable to speak. Did he hear wrong? Did this woman just offered to return him to his world?

Lelouch was about to agree when he stopped himself. In his rush to meet his loved ones, he forgot that nothing was free especially something big like this.

"What's the catch?" he asked now suspicious.

"The collective has a mission to you. If you are successful in this mission. It will grant you what you desire the most."

"What's the mission?" Lelouch asked. No way was he gonna agree to it without some information first.

"Are you familiar with the multiverse theory?" She asked him as the pictures of several planets began to form around them.

Lelouch looked at the pictures with wariness before answering her, "I am familiar with it. The theory says that there are finite and infinite possible universes, including ours but what does this have to do with anything?"

"This is correct. There are several universes. Each universe might be similar or different that our world. The collective is but one of the deities that govern the multiverse and your mission is to help a universe that lost it's deity and need your help. Once you help them, your wish will be granted."

Lelouch pondered her word carefully. The mission was vague and he could tell that the girl wouldn't part with anymore information. Honestly, his first response would have been to refuse but the reward was worth the risk. "Very well, I hereby accept this contract!" He exclaimed loudly.

The girl nodded and was about to speak when she stopped and looked like she was communicating with someone. 'Is this necessary. Isn't the geass enough for him? You know my opinion in this matter.' she telepathically said to the collective but the collective insisted.

"Lelouch as a reward for your help in destroying the sword of Akasha. The collective has decided to give you a power that may help you in your quest." The girl said and Lelouch could detect how the girl wasn't happy with this decision.

Lelouch grinned madly as he felt power coursing through him. It was the same feeling that he got when he accepted the contract from C.C., the power of geass.

Suddenly everything went black for Lelouch.

* * *

"Dear, my water broke." Himejima Shuri calmly said to her husband.

"Oh okay honey, good for you." Baraqiel, her husband, replied to her without taking his eyes off the newspaper. The day was sunny and he had finished his work and was relaxing. So, he was lazy and was already nodding off while reading the newspaper that it took him some time to process his wife's words and register to him that she was informing him that she was giving birth. His eyes widened and he jolted up from the chair standing looking at his wife and asked while stammering, "D-Did you just say your water has broken?"

Shuri nodded in confirmation to his question. Baraqiel seeing her confirmation rushed to her and carried her to the bedroom before using magic to call for the doctor. After informing the doctor he began to fuss over her, "Honey, Are you okay. Do you need anything? Is the pillow alright? Do you need me to get you anything? Are you hungry? Thirsty? Don't worry the doctor is coming."

Shuri was at first amused at how her usually calm and stoic husband was panicking but quickly became annoyed at how much he was fussing over her. "Baraqiel! stop!" She warned using his name with the authoritative voice that she only uses when they played their S&M games.

Baraquiel hearing her stopped talking afraid of his wife. They descended into silences waiting for the doctor. The silence was finally interrupted by a gasp from Shuri as she began to feel the pain. Baraqiel was about to ask her if she was alright but the light of a transfer spell halted him.

He tensed thinking that it might be someone who would attack them but relaxed when Azazel and the doctor came out. He greeted them and the doctor seeing Shuri's condition went directly for her to do his job.

"Come on, let's leave the doctor to do his job." Azazel said to Baraqiel taking him into the living room.

Baraqiel was reluctant to leave his wife at this important time but he knew that he would only be hindrance and so he went out with Azazel who made a beeline to the liquor cabinet and began to pour two drinks.

"Here take this, it will help with the nerves." Azazel said while giving him a drink.

Baraqiel gulped down the alcohol trying to calm his nerves but the scream of Shuri coming from the room was stopping him from truly relaxing. He would tense with every scream but he knew that he wouldn't be able to do anything for her. He would've prayed for his wife's well being if he wasn't, well, a fallen angel and God was still alive.

Azazel seeing his friend tense again at another scream decided to try and calm him down, "Don't worry. Shuri is stronger than all of us combined. She will be okay."

Baraqiel was grateful for Azazel for staying with him through this moment. He was glad that he had true friends like him and Shemhazai.

As the time the doctor took stretched, he felt his nerves creeping out again and this time no matter how much he drank, he wasn't able to calm down. Finally he was so nervous that he stood up and began to pace the floor going in circles.

After what felt like a year for Baraqiel, he heard a loud scream emanating from the room. This time the scream was so powerful that his first instinct was to the rush to the room and rescue his wife thinking that an accident or an attack happened but was halted when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Whirling around he found Azazel smiling while saying, "Don't worry, your wife is okay. This was probably the cry of the baby."

He was about to reply to him when the door of the room opened and the doctor came out with a troubled look on his face. Baraqiel seeing the look immediately feared the worst and without a word rushed into the room to see his wife with two bundles in her arms. She too had a troubled look on her face.

"Honey, what's wrong?" He asked with a small voice fearing that something bad happened to his children.

His wife looked at him and said, "They are okay but he isn't emanating a sound."

"Who?" Baraqiel asked with trepidation in his voice.

"Our son."

"D-Do you mean that he is…" Baraqiel couldn't continue his words while he was a warrior who lost a lot of his friend and people that he liked. The thought that his own flesh and blood has been lost before he could even see him filled his heart with sadness.

Shuri shook her head and replied, "No he is alright. It is just that he didn't scream when i delivered him but everything else look to be okay including him breathing."

"And this is…." Baraqiel began to say before the voice of the doctor interrupted him.

"Not normal." The doctor said before continuing, "Normally the baby cry when he is delivered as that is the first time he takes oxygen in his lungs. When babies don't cry we try to make them cry so they could breathe. Even mute babies emit a sound but your son is the first one not do it."

"But otherwise he is okay right?" He asked the doctor pleading that he would reply in affirmative. To his joy the doctor nodded at his question. Seeing this he went to the side of his wife wishing to see his children. He looked to find the two most beautiful(in his opinion) babies in existence. They were a boy and a girl with black hair and violet eyes the same as their mother. "What do you think we should name them?" He asked his wife.

"I have decided for Akira and Akeno." Shuri answered.

"Himejima Akira and Himejima Akeno." Baraqiel mulled the names in his mind before smiling and nodding to his wife.

"Well then since everything is alright. How about we leave your lovely wife and children to rest alright?" Azazel said with a smile, his more laid back personality shining again after the seriousness of the moment has passed.

"You're right. Honey, i will leave you to rest now but if there is anything you wish for don't hesitate to shout for me." Baraqiel said before kissing his wife on the forehead and leaving with Azazel.

Shuri looked at both of her babies with loving eyes. She was so happy to finally have them. While she was still afraid that there is a problem with her boy, she resolved to love him no matter what. A resolve she was sure that Baraqiel shared. She cast one last smile at her babies before relaxing on the bed and finally falling asleep.

* * *

Lelouch decided that he liked his new family. In the beginning he wasn't sure that he would accept them replacing his family but he found that replacing Charles and Marianne with Baraqiel and Shuri was an easy manner as they obviously loved him and they treated him with care and real love unlike Charles and Marianne respectively. His mother was a gentle woman with a pleasant smile and who wouldn't complain when he was difficult and his father, while absent most of the time, was a good man who was busy because of his job not because of coldness on his part. The only problem that he had with them was how kinky the two were. You wouldn't believe it if you looked at how serious and rigid his father looked nor how kind his mother was but those two were into S&M play with his father as a masochist and his mother a sadist. He would shudder every time he remembered the first time he saw them playing their game.

It was replacing Nunnally with Akeno that proved the problem. Akeno was a good girl and a delight to play with but he couldn't forget Nunnally. At the beginning he hated this new sister that was to replace Nunnally but he couldn't continue to hate her for long as it was absurd to hate a child that didn't do anything. Once he lost his hatred for her, he found that he liked his new sister as much as he liked his parents.

* * *

"Okaa-san, I am going out!" Lelouch shouted to his mother.

"Okay, be careful." His mother replied from the kitchen.

While he was putting his shoes on, he heard the sound of running. He looked behind him to find Akeno coming towards him with a smile on her face.

"I am coming with you." She said to him but was disappointed when Lelouch shook his head and refused.

"Sorry but you can't come." Lelouch said to her.

Akeno puffed her cheeks and cried, "Stupid Onii-San!" before running to her room.

Lelouch would've gone after her if he didn't have things to do. He went out of the house to his secret place. This place was an abandoned house that he used as a sort of a lair for himself.

He went into the house and checking that there was no one that trespassed into the house, not that he needed to as there was a privacy ward around the house but you can't be too careful, relaxed. He took a big breath as two black wings tinted with purple manifested on his back. Those were his fallen angel wings. Grinning he then began to form light in one hand and lighting in the other and tried to combine them but he was unsuccessful and fearing that the attacking may blow up like those before them. he threw them at a practice target that he created. The two attacks created a deafening sound kicking dirt everywhere. After the dirt settled, he looked in disappointment as not only did he fail to combine the attacks to create the holy lighting but the attacks didn't do as much damage as he had hoped.

He had began to train his fallen angel powers since he was little. First by himself but this proved to be hard as he didn't have any basis for his power but he had limited success. His powers only grew when his father thought the he and his sister were ready enough to be trained. He still remembered as his father took him to the brink of death with his drill training. He reminded him with the drill sergeants that Cornelia used to tell him about.

Although Baraqiel was more lenient with Akeno, he still was strict in her training. His mother also began to teach them the way of the Shinto. He and his sister were now able to purify evil spirits from the world. But what his new parents didn't know was that Lelouch trained in secret having attained the ability to manifest his wings. Something that was considered to be rare at his age.

"If only i could unlock this new power!" Lelouch lamented as he tried to use his geass. While he was able to use the absolute obedience immediately, the new power that he got from the dimensional supervisor proved to be elusive to manifest. His try was unsuccessful as he didn't feel any new power. Lelouch seeing another failure, decided to concentrate on the fusion of the holy lightning.

For several hours, Lelouch was busy training. He practiced the holy lightning power with failure after failure when suddenly it happened, he was able to combine them in an attack that devastated part of the house.

"It worked!" Lelouch said in a small voice not believing it. Once the shock has dissipated, he grinned and shouted, "IT WORKED!" before falling to the ground exhausted.

Lelouch felt that he couldn't move, he was so tired and seeing the moon shining he knew why. He had been training for hours and was afraid that his mother may try to look for him and so he stood up shakily and began to go to his house.

Once Lelouch was near his house, he felt that something was wrong and using his enhanced hearing was able to detects sound in the house. Taking care to be mask his presence, he crept closer to his house and looked through the window to find two men ransacking the house.

"Where the hell is the little brat?!" One of the men shouted frustrated at not finding Lelouch.

"Calm down and we will find him." The other one admonished his partner.

"Well, I can't calm down. We need to find him before Bar… oomph" The first man began to say before uttering a gasp of pain. His partner whirling around saw him with a spear of light in his gut before he could say anything, he felt someone was behind him with a weapon.

"Judging by the fact that you're friend died with just a spear, that means that you are both human." A youthful voice came from behind him but the man could still detect the coldness in it.

"Who the hell are you?" The man said and turned to look at his attacker. He froze when he found a young boy that he quickly identified as one of the children of Baraqiel but it wasn't the youth of the boy that froze him nor was it the spear of light that he was wielding but his eyes. His eyes were red with a sigil in it that sent shivers into him.

"Answer my questions!" Lelouch ordered using his geass with the sigil traveling to the eyes of the man who gained red rims in his eyes.

"Yes." The man replied in a monotone voice.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?"

"We are former members of the Church who came here to attack Baraqiel but he isn't here."

"What did you do when you didn't find him?" Lelouch asked with trepidation in his voice.

"We attacked his wife but the girl we left as she could be a good hostage to use against him." The man said confirming Lelouch's fears.

Lelouch killed the man and then ran to the living room to find it filled with blood, blood that belonged to his mother. There were several men surrounding his mother's body and Akeno who was hugging their mother while crying.

Lelouch only saw red and was about to attack the men but fortunately he was able to reign his anger and began to formulate a plan. He knew that he wouldn't be able to kill them all. So he needed to use his greatest power to win, his brain.

He used magic to call for Baraqiel and looking from behind the wall, he counted ten men wearing priests clothes with myriad of weapons but it was only one that took his attention. One of the priest obviously the most powerful of them wielded a sword that emanated a strange power. Lelouch could feel the power from miles. Focusing on the sword, he almost cursed out loud. He knew the sword it was one of the fragments of Excalibur.

Now knowing that there was no way to win against them, he decided to stall until his father came. Although, the other men said that Akeno was a hostage, Lelouch knew that there was a chance that they would kill Akeno. So, he needed to save her.

Already with a plan, Lelouch looked around until he found a vase. Taking the vase he smashed it on the ground making a huge noise. As he predicted the men brandished their weapons and two of them left the room to look. The two men couldn't find anyone or anything. Moving further from the room until they were at a safe distance both men fell under the control of Lelouch's geass.

The rest of the men were stiff as they waited for their comrades to return. All of them were afraid of Baraqiel because of what he did to their deceased comrades but they all the resolve to kill him for what he did.

The only one who looked remotely calm was their leader who didn't fear Baraqiel. He knew that Baraqiel would kill him and that no one of them will survive and he was ready for it. He came prepared to die but not before taking Baraqiel with him.

Just as the men began to fear that their comrades were dead. The two men came into the room and informed them that Baraqiel had come and that he was in the courtyard. It was a testament to how much these men were afraid that they didn't notice that their comrade's demeanor was different than usual.

All of them except their leader who narrowed his eyes. He felt that the men were different than when they left the room but he couldn't pinpoint how. He, after all, didn't know them well as all of them were from different churches and had nothing in common except for their hatred for Baraqiel.

Deciding to be more careful and suspicious of the two exorcists, he trailed behind the other men. They have all decided against dividing themselves to not be killed one after the other. Although, this was dangerous as huddling together ran the risk that he could kill them all in one attack but the exorcists had a trump card which was Akeno. As long as they had her, Baraqiel wouldn't attack them.

Arriving at the courtyard, they couldn't find anyone. Confused, they looked around even their leader took his eyes off Akeno to look around. This proved to be their downfall as suddenly one of the two exorcists under Lelouch's geass attacked one of his comrades killing him. This caused a pandemonium among them and one of the other exorcists killed the man who attacked them but the time it took them to reorganize themselves was enough for the other man under Lelouch's control to take Akeno and run.

Just as the other exorcists discovered this, it was too late as an attack came from behind them killing several of them and crippling some. The only one to not get attack was the leader as he jumped away from the attack at the last second.

Looking for the source of the attack, he found a young boy with black hair getting out from behind the statue that he was hiding behind. The priest almost cursed, he had forgotten that Baraqiel had another child. He should have been more alert but the statue was too small for Baraqiel to hide behind so he didn't check more.

"You're good." The young boy said but his tone showed anything but youth. It was cold and unemotional, something that unnerved the priest.

The priest didn't have time to chit chat. Identifying the boy as a threat, he ran to attack the boy but the boy was faster and brandishing his wings he flied away but the priest wasn't deterred. Brandishing his gun, he aimed at the boy and fired.

Lelouch seeing the gun began to fly in different directions to avoid the bullets. Whoever that man was, Lelouch could see that he was a high ranking member of the church. The priest seeing that his shots are missing Lelouch decided to use magic. Chanting a spell, he made a fire ball and threw it at Lelouch who dodged the attack only for it to return and hit him in the back. Lelouch cursed himself for not training more on his flying as he felt himself fall to the ground.

The priest smirked as he saw the boy falling to the ground and was about to attack him when he suddenly felt pain in his back looking behind him, he discovered that he fell for Lelouch's trap as he saw the other exorcist under Lelouch's geass with his own gun out and aiming at him. Glaring, he had all but forgotten about the other exorcist and now he was paying the price.

The exorcist was about to fire another shot but the priest was faster and he killed the exorcist but this time he was keeping an eye on Lelouch who was unconscious. Feeling that he was dying and that his revenge has failed, he decided to kill the boy and take a small revenge against Baraqiel by killing his son.

Brandishing Excalibur ruler, he knew that he could only use it one time and taking the pill that Valper gave him, he felt the power to use the sword coursing through his vein but this power had a side effect that stopped him from being able to move.

Now cursing, he got an idea and stabbed himself with the Excalibur. Using it's power he controlled his own body to move and move to where the unconscious boy lay. He was about to stab the boy when suddenly a huge beam of light enveloped the priest vaporizing him.

Baraqiel has arrived.

* * *

 **This is a rewrite of ZxZ.**

 **I have a question should i give Lelouch the power he had in the nightmare of Nunnally's manga, give him Albion or a third power.**


End file.
